The World Wide Web (also known as and hereinafter referred to as the "Internet") is a rapidly expanding network of computers which provide users with numerous services and a wealth of information. The internet is primarily a visually based system, allowing a user to graphically interact with an image or series of images on a display screen.
The internet was originally created as a non-commercial venue to provide communication links between government institutions as well as institutions of higher learning. Today, the internet has evolved to become a universal network of computers which include private industry as well as government institutions. The internet has become widely accessible to many people from computers located in many different places including homes and offices. Users are able to locate updated information regarding the weather, stock prices, news and many other topics. Further, users are able to locate a wide variety of information regarding products and services. Users are also able to buy products and services from retail-oriented internet sites which are then shipped or provided to them after their order is placed. On auction-oriented internet sites users are able to bid against other users for products or services with the user making the highest bid within the specified time period receiving the particular product or service. Users are also able to communicate with other users over the internet through e-mail, bulletin boards, message lists and chat sites.
The internet offers many advantages over other media. The internet seamlessly links together and provides to users information stored on geographically distant servers. Similarly, the information on a server can be remotely updated from any geographic point from which access to the internet can be obtained.
When a user accesses information on a server over the internet, the user interfaces with the server through a website. Many websites offer hyperlinks to other websites, making the internet user friendly and allowing users to efficiently jump between websites and webpages. When accessing a website with a hyperlink to another website, by selecting the hyperlink, the user is enabled to link directly from the current website to the linked website without entering an address of the linked website. In use, a hyperlink is a visually discernible notation. The user activates or selects the hyperlink by "clicking" on the hyperlink notation or icon. This selection of the hyperlink is also referred to as a point and click operation. The user's computer is programmed to automatically access the website identified by the hyperlink as a result of the user's point and click operation.
When accessing an internet site, a user instructs a computer system, settop box or other internet access device to dial up the server of the user's internet service provider. The internet access device then controls the operation of a modem to establish the connection with the internet service provider over the public switched telephone network. Once a connection has been made between the modem and the internet service provider, the user must then log on to the service, usually by entering a usemame and a password. When the user is logged on to the service, the user can then access services and information provided by the service provider and also information available through web pages at other addresses on the internet. When accessing information available over the internet, the user connects through their service provider to other servers which are providing information. This information is usually provided at internet sites and web pages. Each internet site and web page has a particular address through which it can be accessed. By entering this address, the user is instructing their internet service provider to connect them to that address. As described above, the user also instructs their internet service provider to connect them to a specific address by selecting a hyperlink through a point and click operation.
When accessing retail-oriented internet sites, a user is typically able to search for and obtain information about products and services offered by the site. If the user decides to purchase a product from the site, the user selects the hyperlink corresponding to the product. Typically, the user then enters payment and shipping information notifying the internet site how the user is going to pay for the product and to where the user would like the product shipped. On auction-related internet sites, if the user has the highest bid at the end of the specified time period, then the user also enters the payment and shipping information.
For manufacturers and vendors of products and services the above-described models for retail-oriented and auction-related internet sites are currently the most viable options for selling their product or service over the internet. Typically, their product or service is advertised, sold and shipped individually. There is currently no system for automatically grouping products and services from multiple vendors into a group or bundle which is then advertised and sold as a unit.